cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karakura
Government Karakura is led by Helios, who is formerly a citizen of Uvin. As such when Karakura declared itself, Uvin was the first nation to recognize Karakura. Karakura is run by Representitives, elected every four years, by the people. These Representitives live in Shinigami for the extent of their terms. there are no limit in the number of terms a Representitive may serve, however, if a Representitive is removed from office, for any reason, he or she is not allowed to run again. Representitives Karakura is split into districts(currently there are 42 districts in the nation), and Representitives are the speakers of the people in their districts. there are 2-5 Representitives from each district. Famous Representitives Mechadestroyer(brother of Alvalar, ruler of Uvin)- Role: 1st district representitive(Shinigami)- Was the representitive of Shinigami when it was first created and has been consecutivley elected back since then. Annex- Role: 5th district representitive(Shinigami)- Rallied for the creation of the Harbor in Shinigami. Zero- Role: 12th district representitive(Island 42x Zanpakutou)- Proposed the Karakura space program to Helios, also founded a village on Island 42x which later became the Largest city in Karakura, Zanpakutou. Divine Wind- Role: 42nd district representitive(Soul Society)- Founded the University of Sciences. Originally inhabitant of the Karakuran Islands before they were the nation of Karakura. Councils Councils are the lowest part of the government of Karakura. They are run by the Representitive of their district. They run the district they are in. Also there are councils for other important government issues. Council Divisions Some of the most important councils: Council of Education: Looks over Education criteria, teacher pay, and student scores. Representitaves: Huix and Wedge Council of Transport: Oversees public transit systems, Road systems, Bridge systems, Airports, and Shipyards. Representitaves: Gret, Vert, and Aedfer Council of Buisness: Oversees all Businesses(large and small) and all business laws. Representitaves: Lalan, Zenshi, and DZ Armed Forces Council: Oversees laws that relate to the military and looks over the budget for the armed forces. Representitaves: Srichs, Gasd, Ikl, Feger, and Nertik. Security Council: Looks over Karakuran Security Forces and looks into homeland security. Members: Zewert, Yeqert, Mider, Kijer, and Pilek. Languages The offical language of Karakura is English, during high school students in Uvin are given some additional language alternatives namely which are Spanish, German, Japanese, Chinese, and French. Later in College students can choose between the previous languages along with Italian, Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Swedish, and Russian. Lost Language During an expedition in April 2007 a research team from the Zanpakutou Marine College found ancient ruins that had been abandoned Hundereds of years ago underwater about 2 miles southwest of Shinigami. Unknown writing was found on the ruins. This language seems to use symbols for sounds considering the number of different symbols found in the ruins. This language has since been named Karakuran. ID System The ID system is the governments way of keeping track of people. At birth the persons DNA is taken and is put into the system with its' name, ID number, sex and anything else that is needed. Each person upon birth is given a bank account for future use, there is no real money since everything is electronic but they are still called dollars. The ID system is used for everything in life including the keys for your house, a ticket into the subway system, or a way for the police to clarify who you are. This was an ingenious invention created by Mechadestroyer and his brother several years ago. Universities and Colleges This is a list of Major Colleges and their loctions Shinigami Marine College(Shinigamilocations nationwide)- This college deals exclusively with marine related Occupations University of Sciences(Soul Society)- This University Deals in most sciences and seems to be experienced in energy sources Karakura War Academies(Soukyoku)- Trains the future officers of the Karakuran Armed Forces. Divisions are: Karakuran Army Academy, Karakuran Naval Academy, and Karakuran Air Force Academy Hyperion Aeronautical University(Shinigami)- Trains students in single and twin engine propeller planes, also has simulators for Military aircraft, Commerical aircraft and Prop engine aircraft for when conditions are not right for the lesson. Hueco Mundo University(Hueco Mundo)- A basic college that holds no special expertise Geography The nation of Karakura is located on the Islands of Oahu and Molikai, and although small holds five major cities, Shinigami, Zampakutou, Soul Society, Soukyoku, and Hueco Mundo. The major cities and smaller islands are all held together by bridges. Although most cities are on natural islands, almost all of the original islands have been expanded upon by bringing in dirt and rock from other countries. a new super bridge is in construction to connect Oahu and Molikai. Shinigami Shinigami is a large city that is Karakuras' captial, it's main export is gold from the nearby mountains, and sugar cane from large fields to the north of Shinigami. Now with peace surrounding Karakura, at anytime during the day or night you can walk the streets of Shinigami and hear nonstop music coming from the Shinigami Radio Network. Sites to see in Shinigami -In the center of the city is the Mansion that Helios lives in. less than one block away is the government building in which the Representitives meet. Nearby is the houses in which the Representitives live. -In the south and central of the city is the only section that doesn't get expanded upon, is Pearl Harbor, the harbor commonly used by fisherman is also used by many whale watching businesses that use the harbor to easily find whales, as well as the Karakuran Navy. -In the southeast of the city is the Shinigami Marine College(SMC) that deals exclusivly in Marine related work including Marine biology, Oceanography, Ocean Engineering, and Marine engine repair among them Zanpakutou Zanpakutou is the largest city in Karakura, it's sole purpose is to further Karakuras' reach into space. Zanpakutou is a large island that has houses and closed off section that contains a control room, located about five miles away is a small island that is the launchpad. Although the launchpad has only shot satilites into the atmosphere, plans and tests are currently underway to launch a human into space, which has been decided to be DZ, the first in a long line of Karakuran astronauts. In fact, Helios himself will go into space someday. Sites to see in Zanpakutou -The bankai on the main road leading to Zanpakutou were hand crafted by the famous marble artist Ramleb Tritas and is a location for the art fans, and history enthusiasts of Karakura. -The Karakuran space museum is dedicated to all that Karakura has learned from our trips into the atmosphere so far. Hueco Mundo Hueco Mundo is the industrial powerhouse in Karakura, it produces about 60% of what Karakura consumes, everything from toliet paper to electronics. Though like the rest of Karakura, in that it has a really low crime rate, Hueco Mundo suffers a pollution backlash from all the factories and freight depots that produce smog. Sites to see in Hueco Mundo -Annex Industrial Complex is the leading producer of self defense technologies and weapon systems, guest passes are available from the guard house -Helios Aeronaticaul, Inc.(founded by Helios before the creation of Karakura) has its' main Factory and Headquarters located here -Epsilon Shipyards makes most of the ships for the Uvin armed forces -Universal Transport has located its' main shipping platform in Port City Soul Society Soul Society is the second smallest city but it is the most intellectual, it contains almost all of Karakuras' colleges and universities. The most notable is the University of Sciences which is currently working on a new energy source for Karakura to cut back on pollution. Another thing to note is the "library" which is the main building in Karakura that contains the large amount of servers and databases that handles all transactions, ID's and other things required by the government to be recorded. Sites to see in Soul Society -In the North of Soul Society is the University of Sciences, tours are available -To the Northwest is The Hyperion Aeronautical University Located next to Soul Society Airport -The 'Library' is in the Southeast and is closed to non federal employees -To prevent confusion the actual Soul Society Library is Northeast Soukyoku Soukyoku is the smallest major city in Karakura, however, it is a completly military city , because it contains the Karakuran Military Academies. It is also where a large portion of the Army is(the navy being mostly in Shinigami, and the Air Force mostly in Zanpakutou). Allies Karakura has pledged allegiance to IRON Karakura has friendly relations with the following countries: Uvin, Kileuea, Otaku Nation